Eye For An Eye
by Phenomstress
Summary: Never make Raven mad.....you don't know what you're in for.....*FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eye for an Eye  
Author: Undertaker's Diva -and- Hunter's Goddess (formally Miss Calysto)  
Rating: R  
Summary: Never make Raven mad.   
Disclaimer: I own none of the Superstars mention. And I blame me writing another dark  
fic on ICP yet again. (Juggalette for life!)  
  
_______  
  
This is not happening. I'm lost again. I know where I'm at and I'm still lost. Oh well,  
everything always works out. I mean that's what they tell you ever since your a child right?  
They pat you on the head and hand you a lollipop and say, "Everything will work out."   
  
Sometimes I wish someone could still hand me a lollipop.  
  
________  
  
  
He sat in his locker room watching the monitor in front of him. These new wrestlers are all  
ego maniacs. They think just because they're on TV they're king of the world. He'd seen  
them come and go. All of them. And he knew there were still more out there.  
  
He leaned over and laced up his boots. Once he'd done that he pulled his black T-shirt  
over his head and stood up. He walked over to the monitor and silently turned it off. He  
walked back over to the bench and picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
He walked out into the hall way and took a look around. It was surprisingly empty for a  
RAW taping. He didn't really need to be there. He wasn't wrestling tonight. He made his  
way down the hall and glanced into the diva's locker room. It was empty except for Trish.  
Trish was always nice to him. Kinda.  
  
"Hi Raven." She said sweetly. He didn't plan on stopping and talking but he figured since  
she started talking he might as well stay and listen. "Hi Trish." he said rather dryly. She  
quickly caught it. "Something wrong?"  
  
What isn't wrong with him. He smiled at that thought. He's so screwed up he scares  
himself sometimes. "Nothing's wrong. Just leaving." Trish gave him a puzzled look.  
"You're leaving? But RAW just started." Raven nodded. He knew this, he didn't need to  
be reminded. "I don't feel like being here." She caught the hint to drop it so she did. She  
told him bye and went on about her business, never noticing he was wearing his wrestling  
boots.  
  
________  
  
Raven continued walking down the hallway until he passed a closed door. he knew who  
was on the other side of that door. The Deadman himself. Raven thought about it for a  
second and then knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing.   
  
"He must be out fucking Molly." Raven said to himself. Raven and Molly had been  
together for months. Until she started seeing the Undertaker. What the hell did she see in  
him any way? Raven decided she must have a bike fetish. That's how he caught the two of  
them. In the garage during SmackDown. They were on Taker's bike. Raven shook the  
images from his mind. He didn't love Molly, but he still didn't want to be treated like that.   
  
He kept walking down the hall he knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know if he  
should or not. Should he ruin his career? Hell, who cared right? The only reason he was in  
this business was because it's the only job where you were paid this kind of money for  
beating the shit out of people. And you get to be surrounded by sexy bitches all day long.  
He smiled at that. He thought Molly was different. Oh well, appearances aren't everything.  
  
_________  
  
"Taker?" Molly asked sweetly from where she was positioned on his lap. "What?" He  
asked in his usual couldn't-care-less sort of way. "Let's leave and go somewhere." Taker  
raised his eyebrow and stared into Molly's eyes. "Where you want to go?" She smiled  
brightly, she'd captured his attention.  
  
"Take me for a ride out in the country." Taker thought about it for a second. He wants to  
wrestle tonight, but hell, ass kicking could wait if it meant he was going to get some. "All  
right. Go grab a jacket." She squealed from happiness and ran over to grab her jacket off a  
chair she'd placed it on earlier. She ran back over to Taker who had gotten up and was  
making his way to the door. He held the door open for her and watched as she bounded  
out of the room. He couldn't help but smile. She really was something.  
  
_________  
  
Molly was in a state of awe as she stared up at the stars. Taker had brought her to a field  
and they were both staring up at the stars. "It's beautiful." She said softly. Undertaker  
wouldn't have heard her if the wind hadn't caught her words and brought it to him. "It sure  
is."   
  
They'd been there for close to three hours. "Are you ready." He asked her gently. She  
nodded and the two made their way back to his bike. On the seat of the bike laid a black  
feather. Taker just brushed it off and poor Molly didn't even see it.  
  
_________  
  
That night the superstars were mourning the passing of two of their great stars.  
Undertaker and Molly had died in a unusual wreck, Taker's bike had blown a tire. And the  
two slide down a mud bank. And somehow the bike caught on fire and exploded killing  
the two instantly. Trish was crying she walked down the hallway and noticed Raven's door  
was open she peeked into his room and took in what she saw.  
  
There was Raven, sitting on the bench with his feet kicked up on a chair. he was eating a  
lollipop. She blinked with disbelief, why would he of all people be eating a lollipop. Then  
she reasoned it must be a weird form of grief.   
  
Raven knew she was standing there. He waited until she left and then he kicked his muddy  
boots onto the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trish walked along the hallway. A week had passed since Taker and Molly had died. And  
now they were at Smackdown. She sighed as she passed by the diva's locker room. "Molly  
should be in there." Trish said to herself. She walked down until she reached a dark  
staircase that lead down to a basement. She thought she heard something.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." A dark voice answered back. She was caught off guard by the answer so she glanced  
further down the stairwell. "Who...who is there?" She heard a slight chuckle. She took a  
step back when she heard some one walking up the steps. When she finally saw who it was  
she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Raven. What were you doing down there?" She said happily. He shot her a small  
grin. "I was thinking." Trish crinkled her nose a little which caused Raven to smile wider.  
"In the dark?"   
  
"The darkness helps me think." She nodded slowly. "I guess everyone has their different  
way of thinking." Raven nodded. "I better go, I got a match tonight." Trish perked up a  
little, it had been a long time since Raven had wrestled. Everyone respected him as a  
wrestler, he was one of the best.   
  
"Good luck." She said cheerfully.  
  
_______  
  
Good luck? No one had wished him good luck since Molly. His precious Molly, how he  
did really care for her. Come to think of it, Trish was kind of like Molly. She was pure and  
kind, and a blonde. He liked blondes.  
  
"Thanks Trish, I'm going for the Hardcore title." He smiled as he saw her eyes light up.  
She must like champions he thought silently.  
  
"So you're facing the little rookie huh? Maven's pretty good." Raven narrowed his eyes at  
her a little bit when she said that. She couldn't help but laugh. She thought he looked cute  
with his glasses on.  
  
"He'll get a good match tonight." He said confidently. Trish smiled. He started walking  
down the hall and he noticed she was walking beside him. He glanced over at Trish and  
couldn't help but think, how much she looked like Molly.  
  
"Hey Trish." His voice shook her from her thoughts. He was curious to what she was  
thinking. "Yeah?" Her voice was so pure to him, Molly's voice was once pure, but she let  
her own mistakes corrupt it. "You wanna go some where after the show?" He asked with  
confidence that was much unlike him. She thought about it shortly before smiling.  
  
"Sure." She said happily. Raven smiled, he had to make sure Trish didn't follow Molly's  
path. He wouldn't let her.  
_______  
  
Raven waited backstage, his hand reached out and rubbed the soft curtain. It was time to  
teach this new egomaniac a lesson. No one takes his title from him. He is the definition of  
Hardcore. And nothing will stand in his way. No way. No how.  
  
No one.  
  
_______  
  
  
No contest. That little punk talked all that smack and it was still no contest. Raven walked  
down the hall way with his newly acquired Hardcore Championship around his waist. He  
had a cocky smile plastered on his face. He suddenly heard a noise coming from the medic  
room. He leaned against the wall and listened.  
  
It was Maven.   
  
He was claiming he was robbed. That little punk wasn't robbed. He was taught a true life  
lesson. Thanks to the Raven effect. That little punk. He needed to be taught a lesson.  
Raven had enough of people walking on him. He was better then all of them damnit.  
Maybe it was time he made an example. Undertaker had taken his woman. Molly had  
taken his heart. They were different. But Maven, he needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
_______  
  
Maven walked out to his rental car when he thought he heard a noise. He turned around  
but saw nothing. So he took out the keys and put them in the lock. He opened the back  
door and tossed his bag in and then he turned to open the front. He stopped and glanced  
at the roof of his car. He picked up a black feather and stared at it.  
  
"That's weird." He said slightly amused. He put the feather in his car and sat down in the  
drivers seat. He started the car and turned the car's radio up. He began bobbing his head to  
one of his favorite songs as he drove away.  
  
To bad he never heard the small ticking noise.  
  
_______  
  
Trish walked up to Raven's door and knocked lightly. He answered the door and she  
smiled brightly. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants. He had the Hardcore title  
on his shoulder. She smiled when she noticed that big bad Raven was sucking on a  
lollipop.   
  
"You ready?" Raven asked huskily. She nodded and he held out his arm. She linked arms  
with him as the two walked down the hall together. 


	3. Chapter 3 *Conclusion*

Everyone was visibly shaken and upset. Who wouldn't be? Three Superstars had died. And  
now authorities are asking questions. Which means only one thing.  
  
They were murdered.  
  
Trish sat in Raven's lap while the other Superstars were all talking quietly. She leaned back  
against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you worried?" She asked  
him quietly.  
  
He chuckled silently. "No." She liked that answer. It meant he was sure he wouldn't die.  
Which means he'd be there to protect her. Or maybe she was just acting paranoid.  
Everyone was.  
  
"Hey." His deep voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" He leaned up and kissed  
the back of her neck. "Let's get out of here." She smiled as he stood up slowly. Allowing  
her to slide out of his lap. They made their way out of the arena and got into Raven's car.  
Trish buckled her seat belt and glanced over at Raven.  
  
"Why aren't you worried."  
  
"I have no need to be."  
  
"You don't fear being killed?" He let a sly smile cross his lips. "Of course not." He glanced  
over at her and noticed how upset she looked. He let out a long sigh and reached for her  
hand. She grabbed his lose hand and he smiled. "All of those people deserved to die Trish.  
You're a good person, no one will hurt you. No one."   
  
Trish stared at him. But he never looked away from the road. His words sent chills down  
her spine. She leaned back against her seat and glanced out at the tree's that seemed to fly  
by.  
  
_________  
  
Later that night. The bed lay half empty. What had once held two people only held one.  
The body that still lay in the bed was fast asleep. The night had been filled with  
lovemaking. Raven's way of showing Trish everything would be OK, and he would protect  
her. But now, the lone body lay sound asleep. Tossing about aimlessly, reaching for the  
other person, who was no longer there.  
  
_________  
  
Jazz finished washing her hair and was on her way to bed when she stopped to look at her  
belt. "Yeah, you belong to me now, no more little blonde bimbo's owning you!" Jazz said  
to her gold companion. She slipped on her night shirt and was about to climb into bed  
when she thought she heard something in the hallway. She groaned as she made her way  
to the door and opened it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She glanced down and saw a small black feather on the ground. She walked out of her  
room to pick it up. She laughed. "I wonder how this got in here."   
  
Too bad she never saw the dark figure enter her room.  
  
She walked back into her suite and shut the door behind her. She then noticed her balcony  
door had been opened. She sighed. "I'll never get any sleep." She walked over to close it,  
but soon felt two hands shove her from behind.  
  
_________  
  
The door reopened to Raven's suite. The blonde figure still lay asleep on the bed. The  
other figure made it's way across the room and laid down in the bed. The sleeping body  
slowly woke up and turned over.  
  
"Did you do it?" Raven asked drowsily. His blonde braids falling lightly over his face.  
  
"Yes, just like you told me." Trish replied with venom dripping from her voice. Raven  
smiled as he reached out to touch her face. "That's my girl." Trish smiled in return.  
  
________  
  
Raven knew she'd do it. He'd even followed her. Before they made love that night, he had  
told her everything. How the other's deserved to die. And she believed him. He should've  
never messed with Molly. Trish was the one for him. She had asked him about Jazz. Trish  
knew that if something happened to Jazz, she was the number one contender and she  
would get the belt. raven told her to do it. And she did just what he said.  
  
Trish leaned over and kissed him deeply. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned  
slightly in her mouth. She smiled as she pulled back. "I guess if people act one way they  
get what's coming to them." Raven smiled and nodded. "An eye for an eye baby."  
  
An eye for an eye.  
  
________  
  
The End. 


End file.
